


Birthday Tradition

by ZsGurl



Series: White Flag [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, bday lovin, happy bday levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl
Summary: Levi has a birthday dilemma, and Angel introduces him to a new birthday tradition.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: White Flag [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Birthday Tradition

“You don’t know your birthday?” Angel was only mildly surprised, given what little she had learned about Levi’s upbringing in the Underground.

“No.”

They were lying in bed late one night. Angel was sprawled across Levi, resting her chin on his chest as he softly ran his fingertips up and down the scarred skin of her back. The windows were open to try to catch a small breeze in the warm summer night, the simple curtains hanging limp and unresponsive in the heavy air. In addition, the covers had gotten thrown off the bed in an attempt to cool the sweat from their skin. Their lovemaking had been slow and languorous, to match the sultry night. Her body still tingled from the expert way he slowly brought her to climax, her nerve endings firing little sparks where their bodies touched. These were some of her favorite times, in the aftermath of sex, in the deep dark parts of the night where it was easy to pretend that they were the only people in their little world. She loved the feel of his skin against her skin, the taste of his sweat where it pooled in the hollow of his throat. She loved the way he relaxed and sometimes opened up and talked. Thinking back to how Levi was in the early stages of their relationship, when he was uncomfortable with the aftermath of sex, she was amazed at how much he had changed. Back then, he used to immediately get out of bed to tidy the room or retreat to the washroom in order to avoid any emotional intimacy that might linger after the physical intimacy was over. Now, he was content to linger, naked limbs entwined as they talked or simply enjoyed the quiet together. On this particular night, they had been discussing the potential of several of the new recruits from the 104th training class when the conversation turned to the silly birthday prank Connie played on one of the other trainees and it made her realize that she didn’t know when Levi’s birthday was.

“Why is it important?” He was getting slightly agitated at the turn of the conversation. He was never really comfortable talking about his past. 

Angel used her fingertip to trace along his sharp collar bones. He shifted restlessly underneath her and she tried to get a read on his feelings. She touched her tongue to the hard bud of his nipple and he stilled instantly as he focused on the attention she was giving to the sensitive area. She glanced up and caught the intensity of his gaze in the flickering candles lit around the room. She had to drag her attention back to the conversation.

“Everyone should have a birthday to celebrate. Look, you know I’m not sentimental about stuff like that, which is why it hasn’t really come up before now. But I would like a day where I can wake up, kiss you happy birthday, give you head, and be thankful for the day you were born.” She spoke as if she was talking about fixing him breakfast or making him a card. But in her mind she was picturing the ecstasy on his face as she sucked his glorious cock. She loved the unbridled way he threw his head back and gripped her hair in his fist. Her breathing deepened as she felt her desire stirring again.

Levi nodded, seeming to understand her reasoning. Then he did a double take and his fine brows drew together. “Wait, what? Give me head? I don’t believe I have heard of this birthday tradition.” The confusion on his face was almost comedic. Angel stopped her wandering hands and focused back on his handsome face.

“Of course, everyone deserves some head on their birthday, don’t you think?” Her finger drifted down from his collar bone to circle the nipple on his left pectoral. He narrowed his blue-grey eyes at her. She now had his undivided attention.

“Did I mention my birthday was June 2?”

Angel loved his small smile. No one would actually believe that the austere Captain Levi had a sense of humor.

“Is it? That’s today! What an amazing coincidence!” She leaned forward and gave him a heated kiss, sliding her tongue between his lips and leaving him breathless. “Happy birthday!” But then she sobered. “No really, I say we pick a date for your birthday. Is there a date you would like it to be? Maybe a date that has special meaning for you, for some reason?”

He lay in the bed, quiet for a long time, as he tilted his head back looking at the wood beams that crossed the ceiling, thinking. She knew she should wait him out, but Angel began to get distracted by the underside of his strong jaw. The tender skin there beckoned her. She leaned forward to run her tongue along the column of his throat when he suddenly tilted his head back down and looked at her, his blue-grey gaze locking on her with resolution.

“December 25.”

“December 25? Why did you pick that date?” She looked at him curiously, wondering why he would pick a holiday.

He was quiet again, uncomfortable with sentiment. “That was the day we started my lessons, all those years ago.” More quiet. Angel remembered it clearly. Most of the Corps had been on leave to visit family during the holiday season. However, a few remained at headquarters, those who had nowhere to go and no family to see, such as herself and Levi. The halls were silenced from their usual clamor for the handful of soldiers left to seek solace within the sparsely decorated stone walls. They had decided it was the perfect time to start Levi’s education as they knew not many were around to comment on the time Angel spent in Levi’s company during those early days.

“It may not have been the day I was born, but it was the day I began to live.” He kept his gaze lowered, not meeting her eyes. Angel could feel the rise and fall of his chest underneath her as he took a deep breath.

Angel was speechless as tears welled in her eyes, and her breath lodged in her throat. For a man who struggled to express his feelings, he sometimes managed to hit the bullseye. Seeing her turmoil, he leaned forward to cup her cheek with his rough hand and gently kiss her lips. When he pulled back, she gave him a saucy grin and began to slide down his body, kissing and licking various interesting parts she encountered on her journey south. His hard body was a feast for her questing mouth as she mapped a path with her lips and tongue. She could never get enough of the taste of his skin and the feel of his body under her hands.

“What are you doing? It’s not December 25.” Levi’s voice had turned breathless as he guessed her intent, his body raging to life under her knowledgeable tutelage. He knew he should be concerned at the way she was able to manipulate his body to her will. But it felt so fucking good, he didn’t care. His breathing hitched as she nipped a particularly sensitive spot on his bare hip. He took a deep breath and arched his head back into the pillow as she moved between his thighs and her warm breath ghosted across his sensitive length.

“No, but I have a lot of birthdays to make up for,” she said as she settled in to enjoy her task, running her hand along the outside of his muscled thigh.

“Happy birthday, Levi.”


End file.
